bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Nirengeki Shoda
|romaji = Shōda Nirengeki |alias= |birthday = February 2 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender = Male |height = 165 cm (5'5") |hair = Ice Blue |eye = Black |bloodtype = O |quirk = Twin Impact |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. |teams = Team Shinso |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 16 |eng voice = Dallas Reid |image gallery = Yes |voice = }} |Shōda Nirengeki}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Nirengeki is a chubby young man of average height, with short, ice-blue hair and a round face. He has large, wide eyes with small pupils, and is usually seen looking a little sheepish and apologetic; his eyebrows are almost always pointed upwards. His hero costume consists of a navy blue, high-collared suit with a trim of thin pale lines around its collar and hem, and a similar pattern over his torso and shoulders, along with plain black pants and knee-high boots. A is worn over his left eye, and he has a connected radar on the back of one of his gloved hands. Personality Nirengeki has a very humble attitude, as he will not take credit for something he does not feel he earned by his own strength. Abilities Keen Intellect: Nirengeki has been shown to be able to analyse movements well as he was able to take out Mineta even with his sporadic movements. He was also able to immediately figure out that Mina had blocked his attack in the Joint Training arc, despite it not being visible to him, with only the use of his tracker. Quirk : Nirengeki's Quirk allows him to strike his target and then make the point of contact recieve a second impact. The second impact is several times stronger than the initial blow. He has been shown to use this to jump higher, dash faster and to finish Minoru in a single hit. Granted, Minoru may not have the greatest constitution, but to defeat anyone in a single hit is quite the feat. He also uses his Quirk on objects to send them flying at opponents or to send possible weapons away. Stats Equipment Impact Location Recording Devices: Nirengeki wears gloves and a scouter-like half-visor over his left eye. These devices allow him to keep track of the places where he landed a blow, allowing him to activate his Quirk at the most ideal times. Battles & Events Trivia *Nirengeki's surname contains the kanji for and , and his first name contains , and . **Put together, the first and second characters of his first name mean , meaning that his first name put together means "double attack," and his last name is homophonous with the Japanese word for . Thus, his full name literally translates to "palm strike, double attack," which is a clear reference to his Quirk. ***In the fifth volume, Horikoshi referred to this as his "greatest naming achievement to date." *He likes to watch boxing matches. *He shares his birthday with his classmate, Manga Fukidashi. *Along with Ibara Shiozaki, Nirengeki was also originally planned to be in Class 1-A. *Nirengeki's English voice actor, Dallas Reid, also voices Juzo Honenuki. Quotes *(To Midnight and the other Sports Festival participants) "This is a contest of skill. Letting someone who didn't do anything advance... doesn't it defeat the whole point of the Sports Festival? Isn't it even against the rules?" References Site Navigation pl:Nirengeki Shoda Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Emitters Category:Hero Interns Category:Shishido's Agency Employees